disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wodogrzmocie Super Plocie
Wodogrzmocie Super Plocie ''' "The Golf War" ''(ang. Gravity Falls Gossiper) - ''wydawca niepopularnej gazety prowadzonej przez Toby'ego Nieustępliwego. Znajduje się w małym budynku w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Historia Super Plocie wydało kiedyś artykuł o tym, jak Stary McGucket zbudował pterodaktylo-trona, gdy zostawiła go żona. "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" W "Headhunters" Dipper i Mabel razem z Szeryfem Blubsem i Durlandem udali się do siedziby Wodogrzmocich Super Ploci w celu zatrzymania Toby'ego pod zarzutem zamordowania Woskowego Stana. Jednak, Toby był w stanie udowodnić swoją niewinność, puszczając im taśmy, w których całuje wyciętą Shandrę Jimenez z kartonu. W "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" Stan wścieka się, gdy widzi artykuł o związku Gideona i Mabel. Później w odcinku Toby zostaje przekupiony przez Gideona numerem do Shandry. Zadzwonił on do Dippera, mówiąc, żeby spotkali się na Gofrowej z Jagodami 412, by zrobić z nim wywiad na temat wszystkich tajemnic. W "Summerween" Dipper, Mabel, Cuksa, Gruba oraz Soos idą cukierkować do siedziby Super Ploci. W "Bottomless Pit!", podczas historii Dippera, Stan czyta Super Plocie, gdy Mabel pyta się go, czy kiedyś całował świnię. Później, w "Prawdobólu" czyta kolejną gazetę, by unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z Dipperem i Mabel. W "Carpet Diem" horoskop z Super Ploci przewidział dla Szeryfa Blubsa, że brodata wiedźma będzie gonić gadającą świnię. W "Land Before Swine" Dipper i Soos czytają parę artykułów z Super Ploci o atakach pterodaktyla. W "Gideon Rises" Soos czyta artykuł w gazecie o aresztowaniu Gideona, gdzie był także komentarz ojca dziecka, Buda. W "Scaryoke" Dipper zbiera wycinki z gazet, by rozwiązać największe tajemnice miasta. Lokacja Siedziba Wodogrzmocich Super Ploci mieści się w małym, drewnianym budynku z szyldem znajdującym się pomiędzy tawerną, a czerwonym budynkiem. Jest wyraźnie mniejszy od reszty, a na przodzie napisane jest "Wodogrzmocie Super Plocie". Znane artykuły * Teraz Z Mniejszymi Literówkami - CHAOS! "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" * Woskowy Atak w Chacie "Headhunters" * Teraz Z Mniejszymi Literówkami - MAŁA DZIEWCZYNA MAŁEGO GIDEONA? "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" * Reporter Dzwoni Do Mamy - Przyjemność "Bottomless Pit!" * UFO To Fikcja! - Anonimowy Zastępca Wyjawia "Bottomless Pit!" * Teraz Z Błędami Mówionymi "Carpet Diem" * Samochód Glin Zmiażdżony "Land Before Swine" * Wykradzione Owce "Land Before Swine" * Niewielki Problem "Land Before Swine" * Teraz Z Mniejszymi Literówkami - GIDEON MALUTKI W WIELKIM DOMU "Gideon Rises" * małyKolumna Społeczności - Najlepsza Rzecz Lata! "The Golf War" * Wynaleziono Komputerową Animację - Koniec Animacji Poklatkowej! "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" * Zdezorientowany Mężczyzna Znaleziony w Muzeum "Society of the Blind Eye" * Lokalny Głupiec Kontynuuje Swój Upadek "Society of the Blind Eye" * "Rozwiązywacz Tajemnic" Łapie Gigantycznego Nietoperza "Northwest Mansion Mystery" * "Stan to swój chłop" mówią lokalni drwale "The Stanchurian Candidate" * Ostrzejsze prawo trawnikowe według Stana "The Stanchurian Candidate" * Stan ma poparcie bobrów "The Stanchurian Candidate" * Dosyć bycia w ogonie "The Stanchurian Candidate" Wystąpienia '''Sezon 1 * The Legend of the Gobblewonker * Headhunters * The Hand That Rocks the Mabel * Summerween * Bottomless Pit! * Carpet Diem * Land Before Swine * Gideon Rises Sezon 2 * Scaryoke * The Golf War * Little Gift Shop of Horrors * Society of the Blind Eye * Northwest Mansion Mystery Odcinki krótkometrażowe * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Sztuki Przypisy Kategoria:Miejsca